Conventionally, it is disclosed in JP2010-164143A to automatically stop fuel injection into an engine and zero the rotation speed of the engine (hereinafter, referred to as “coast stop”) when a predetermined deceleration state is reached during vehicle running and a predetermined condition is satisfied.